moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:Hakeemollah: Three
The First War on Hacks was a significant conflict in the history of Moo Moo. It saw the first use of hacks as a weapon and had major, lasting impacts on the world for years to come. It was fought between the Islamic Republic of Moo Moo and the HACKERZ. Find out about this war and how it set up the Second War on Hacks. The Background First and foremost, we oughta know who started it all. Hakeemollah was a man who joined the world, got harassed, defeated his harassers, , lost a kingdom, established an empire, lost an empire, and then . He was given the title of al-Mustafa(sometimes mistakenly translated to MOOSTAFA), meaning "the chosen one". His empire included everything below the river, and he had embassies all over the North. One day, Hakeemollah discovered that the physics of Moo Moo could be, bent. He discovered he could make things do what he wanted. He discovered this dark magic, later called "hacks". Hakeemollah had, unintentionally, created the most destructive weapon there was. Hakeemollah had wanted to use hacks on an item in the game, the spawn pad. He hoped that he could revive an old friend, Moomoogio. He did, yet the dark nature of the hacks had corrupted Moomoogio. As a result, Moomoogio fought Hakeemollah and ran away. Moomoogio found Dark Lord, leader of the Reapers, and both wanted to kill Hakeemollah. Moomoogio remembered an old threat to Hakeemollah, Bad Guy Shoes(BGS). He taught hacks to Dark Lord, and the two of them revived BGS. At this moment did things get evil in Moo Moo. Remember, BGS had bested Corrupt X himself in combat, without hacks. Now, the 3 of them seemed totally able to take over the world. Hakeemollah knew war would be inevitable, and he hoped to end hacks on the world. He vowed to destroy hacks, and kill all the hackers, who had assembled into a tribe known as the HACKERZ. Meanwhile, BGS began recruiting people. Ricardo, Shoe Polisher, Monking, 5318008 and HackerPRObiotch(PRO) were all indoctrinated into the HACKERZ cult. Hakeemollah called upon his soldiers, 9 of them, which totaled to a number of 10 soldiers. This was only half of the available soldiers he had. The War Hakeemollah marched out with 9 of his tribe members; TANKIPROBOSS(Tanki), KINGCyberZarc(Zarc), cheap videos(Cheap), $niperKKat(Kat), Kinki_Communist(KiCo), Summit, RealmKnight(Knight), Clout-Dragon(Clout) and BadgeOfHonor(Badge). They made their entrance into the Upper Plains. They found a small area of resources, and they decided to set up their camp there. Battle of the Ring In the middle of the night, at their camp(which they called the "Ring"), the Mujahideen were attacked. Monking and 5318008 attacked, and they were doing well at harassing the Mujahideen. They used an "every weapon" hack, allowing them access to every weapon. They were able to use muskets and shields at the same time, making them essentially tanks. Luckily, Knight was on them and struck hard with his polearm before they tried to fire their muskets. Then, the HACKERZ summoned in 5 bots, and auto-equipped monkey tails and ran. The Mujahideen fought back, and they found that the bots were about as skilled as Corrupt X, Hakeemollah's old friend. Winner: Mujahideen Battle of the Bush The Mujahideen decided to refuel on food, so they tried to look for a bush, to no avail. They came across one, and found 2 HACKERZ, Ricardo and PRO, collecting food. The Mujahideen charged, but Ricardo summoned 7 bots before running. PRO summoned one and fought against the Mujahideen himself. A random bull spawned, and it came towards the Mujahideen, destroying many bots. This gave Hakeemollah an idea. The Mujahideen defeated the bots and the bull. The Mujahideen kept getting close to killing PRO, but PRO repelled them with his spike shield hack. Badge made it to PRO and had struck him with his Katana twice, and the ruby almost killed PRO, only to immediately be repelled. Wave after wave of Mujahideen came at PRO, but his hacks were too strong. The battle lasted so long that PRO ran out of food, and he had to retreat. Winner: Mujahideen The Dip of the Winter The Mujahideen split up into pairs and went on patrols. Hakeemollah went with Cheap. They entered the Winter. Hakeemollah instructed his men to use Winter caps in the Winter. The HACKERZ would likely combat the slowing movement with hacks and also cancel that with their weapons. The only fair way to move even as close as the HACKERZ would be with Winter caps. Hakeemollah and Cheap found Dark Lord and battled him. Dark Lord summoned bots, but they were considerably weaker this time. Hakeemollah was again able to repel the HACKERZ. Winner: Mujahideen Battle of the Crescent The Mujahideen came back together in the region of land right above the mouth of the river, known as the Crescent. They found the HACKERZ base there, and Hakeemollah ordered them all to attack it. The Mujahideen were met by Ricardo, Shoe Polisher and Monking, plus 10 bots. Summit fired with his repeater crossbow at the bots, taking them out while the others fought the HACKERZ. Kat and KiCo were attacking the base itself, destroying the spikes and turrets. Before long, the HACKERZ were repelled by the Mujahideen. The Mujahideen then established the Crescent as their camp. Winner: Mujahideen Assault on the Crescent Later, the HACKERZ came and attacked the Mujahideen with all their forces. The Mujahideen were ultimately outnumbered 11 to 1 when the HACKERZ summoned 100 bots. The Mujahideen fought bravely and fiercely. Badge charged right into the bots, striking as many as he could with his daggers. He killed forty before he was shot by Dark Lord's diamond crossbow. Badge fell to the ground, dead, the first martyr. The Mujahideen ran away, and Hakeemollah ordered them to set up camp somewhere else. Winner: HACKERZ Battle at the Bully Pass Hakeemollah began to realize that the HACKERZ were too overpowered for them. He decided he had to fight fire with fire. With the permission of 2/3rds of the Mujahideen present, he hacked a wolf and made it his pet, Moofie. The HACKERZ ambushed the Mujahideen with all of their remaining bots, but Moofie managed to kill all of the bots. The Mujahideen fought back hard but ultimately were forced to retreat. Winner: HACKERZ Battle of Bawwabat al Nahr Hakeemollah decided to retreat, and he moved his troops hurriedly to the Caliphate. They made it to Bawwabat al Nahr(the River Gate), and the HACKERZ followed closely behind. The HACKERZ tried to make it through the opening of the wall, but the walls proved impenetrable. Not to mention, the River sub-clan members would strike the HACKERZ with their bats and shoot them with their muskets. The HACKERZ eventually fled. Winner: Draw Overall Winner: HACKERZ Aftermath Because of this war, the IRM had to fortify their empire and close it off. They abandoned their embassies up North and brought everything of theirs down South. They completely cut themselves off from the rest of the server, leaving the HACKERZ to do as they pleased. The North of the river became known as "Ardu Alrajul Almayit(The Land of the Dead Man, or Dead Man's Land)." The Caliphate would remain isolated until 7 brave warriors would make their way to the IRM and rally them against the HACKERZ...